ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Abbott
Ashley Abbott (formerly Lassiter, Newman, Bladeson, Howard, Carlton & McCall) is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap operas The Young and the Restless and The Bold and the Beautiful. Actress History: *Eileen Davidson (Y&R: 06/1982-06/1988, 03/1999-01/2007, 09/2008-08/2012 & 09/2014-present; contract & 09/2007-06/2008, 03/2013, 10/2013-01/2014 & 04/2014; recurring & B&B: 03/2007-03/2008; contract & 03/2008-09/2008; recurring) *Brenda Epperson Doumani (Y&R: 06/1988-06/1995) *Shari Shattuck (Y&R: 03/1996-02/1999) Character History: Background: Ashley Suzanne Abbott was born on April 29, 1960 to Dina Mergeron and her husband John Abbott Sr., however John is not Ashley's biological father. Ashley is the product of an affair between Dina and her lover Brent Davis. Ashley has two maternal half-siblings, an older brother John "Jack" Abbott Jr. and a younger sister Traci Abbott. Jack, Ashley and Traci were raised by John and the family housekeeper Mamie Johnson after Dina abandoned the family. 1980's: Ashley arrived in Genoa City, Wisconsin in June 1982, joining the rest of the family who had arrived in town years earlier. Ashley went to work at the family company Jabot Cosmetics as a chemist under the alias Susan Ashley. She had a brief relationship with follow chemist Brian. Ashley then had an relationship with Eric Garrison. The pair became engaged but Ashley later learned that Eric had been previously been involved with her mother Dina. Ashley then ended things with Eric. Ashley then had a relationship with Marc Mergeron who she learned of her step-brother. Dina had been married to Marc's father in the past. Dina and Brent arrived back in Ashley's live and it was revealed that Brent was her biological father. Ashley was traumatized by the news when she learned the truth and ended up with no memory at a roadside diner where she took the name Annie. She worked as waitress. Ashley was later found at the diner by Victor Newman. Victor took Ashley back to her ranch to recuperate with him and wife Nicole "Nikki" Reed. Ashley forgave her real father just before his death and but vowed that John would never find out the truth. To this day, only Dina, Jack, Jill Fenmore, Katherine Shepherd and Victor know the truth about Ashley's parentage, John never found out before his death. Ashley and Victor found themselves drawn to each other much to the dislike of Victor's wife Nikki. Nikki tried setting Ashley up with Victor's brother Matthew "Matt" Miller. Nikki later had an affair with Ashley's brother Jack. Nikki and Victor separated but Victor and Ashley got together but it didn't last long. Victor returned to Nikki when he learned that Nikki had an incurable disease. Ashley then discovered that she was pregnant. Because Victor and Nikki were back together, Ashley decided that she would have an abortion. Meanwhile, Victor found out Nikki was in remission yet still faking her disease so he filed for divorce, intending to return to Ashley. Finding out about the abortion, he berated Ashley and caused her to have another nervous breakdown. Ashley found herself without her memory again in a New York City mental institution. John eventually found her there and returned her to a posh private institution near Genoa City. Her New York doctor, Stephen Lassiter, had fallen in love with her, followed her to Genoa City, and became a resident psychiatrist there. Ashley and Stephen later married but the relationship was short lived when he was murdered by a deranged former patient. Ashley then became involved with Traci's ex-husband Bradley "Brad" Carlton. Ashley and Brad split because Brad still had feelings for Traci. 1990's: With Nikki and Victor divorced and Nikki married to Jack, Victor and Ashley grew close again. The pair impulsively married a short time later. The marriage was very trouble thanks to Victor and Nikki's teenage daughter Victoria Newman returning to town from boarding school. Victoria was determined to break up Ashley and Victor's marriage. Victor started to fall back in love with Nikki when he stood by her through her drinking problem. Victor and Ashley then divorced. Ashley then moved on with Jabot's mysterious new photographer Alexander "Blade" Bladeson. The fell in loved and later married. The marriage was also troubled by outside people, that being Marilyn "Mari Jo" Mason, Blade's former lover and Blade's twin brother Richard "Rick" Bladeson. Rick ended up holding Blade hostage and taking his place as Ashley's husband. Even after Blade escaped and resumed his role as her husband, he never told Ashley of the deception. Blade was killed by a train as he rushed home to rescue Ashley from a returned-for-revenge Rick. It wasn't until Blade's funeral that Mari Jo told Ashley via Jill that for months she had been living as Rick's wife. Devastated, Ashley ran off to live in Paris. Ashley returned to town in four years later and met Kurt Costner. The two had brief relationship before Ashley soon fell for Victoria's husband Charles "Cole" Howard. Victoria and Cole divorced and he married Ashley. Victoria began to try to break up the marriage. The marriage was on shaky ground and in a last ditch attempt to save her marriage, Ashley decided they should have a baby but Cole took a teaching position at University of Oxford and divorced Ashley. 2000's: To get over her break up with Cole, Ashley went on a cruise that Jake had paid for. Ashley later returned to town pregnant but wouldn't name the father of her child. Ashley briefly fell in love with Victor Newman again, until he decided to end it due to too much bad history between them and the continual animosity between their families. During her pregnancy, Brad stood by her and the two got engaged and Brad arrived to raise Ashley's baby has his own. Ashley went in labour short before her wedding to Brad. Victor rushed her to the hospital and Ashley gave birth to her daughter on November 13, 2000. Ashley and Brad married in the hospital room and the named the baby girl Abigail "Abby" Rachel Carlton. Ashley and Brad's marriage was complicated by the arrive of Brad's daughter and Ashley's niece Colleen Carlton. After much trouble with Colleen, Ashley and Brad moved forward. Ashley then discovered that she had rapidly spreading breast cancer. She underwent radiation and chemotherapy treatments. Brad was there for Ashley but the relationship suffered by Victor also standing by Ashley through her treatments. Ashley's closeness with Victor drove Brad in the the arms of his longtime friend Olivia Barber. Brad later learned that Victor was Abby's biological father and Ashley stole Victor's sperm in order to replace the baby the she had aborted some time ago. This drove Brad into Olivia's bed but days later Brad learned that Ashley was pregnant with the child. Brad and Ashley reunited. Late in Ashley's pregnancy she was involved in a car accident and Ashley was rushed to the hospital. Ashley then gave birth to a stillborn son Robert Bradley Carlton on September 8, 2003. Ashley then suffered a mental break down and was hospitalized for a few months. Shortly after returning to town Abby's paternity was revealed. Victor wanted visitation with Abby, which Ashley allowed but Brad was against. Brad and Ashley's marriage slowly began to fall apart because of Ashley's feelings for Victor. The pair separated and divorced. Ashley's and her siblings didn't like John's new wife Gloria Simmons. During this time Ashley had a relationship with long time friend Paul Williams as well as Gloria's ex-husband Thomas "Tom" Fisher. Ashley was unaware of Tom's connection to Gloria at the time. Tom was later murdered and it was revealed that John had killed Tom in order to get Tom of of Gloria's life. Ashley and Abby soon leave town and headed to Paris where Ashley had a brief romance with Eric "Rick" Forrester Jr.. A few months later Ashley and Abby moved to Los Angeles, California when Ashley was offered a job there. Ashley then started dating Ridge Forrester Sr. and they later became engaged but he returned to his longtime Brooke Logan (Rick's mother). Ashley then grow close with Brooke's brother Stephen "Storm" Logan Jr. The relationship didn't go far because his killed himself after almost killing his sister Katherine "Katie" Logan. Following Storm's death, Ashley soon returned home Genoa City. Ashley then grew close with Victor again who had recently lost his wife. Ashley and Victor soon got together and Ashley learned she was pregnant with Victor's child. The pair became engaged. Victor's troubled son Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. moved in the couple as part of his release from prison. Adam hated to father and to get back him started gaslighting Ashley. Ashley later fell down some stairs as part of the gaslighting but Adam convinces her that this was a dream, and she suffers from an hysterical pregnancy. Ashley checks herself into a psychiatric hospital where Sharon Collins also pregnant, is staying. After Ashley begins experiencing hysterical labor, Adam kidnaps Sharon's newborn baby Faith Newman and gives her to Ashley, with Sharon believing her baby was stillborn. 2010's: A few months later, the truth about the switched is revealed and Victor and Ashley divorced. Ashley then had relationship with friend Neil Winters before starting to date Tucker McCall. The two became engaged but briefly split when it is revealed that Tucker had a one night stand with Diane Jenkins during the relationship. But the two later married but it doesn't last long because he had an affair with Yolanda Hamilton, his ex-lover and mother of Tucker's son. The two divorced and Ashley moved to New York. Over the next few years, Ashley pops up in town for special events before returning town for good in September 2014. Ashley has a new idea for a fragrance and begins working with Benjamin "Ben" Russell. Ashley and Ben share a flirtation but things don't go far because Stitch had been involved with Victoria was pregnant and either Ben or William "Billy" Abbott (John's son) was the father of the child. Abbott, Ashley Abbott, Ashley